


The Dropship

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Drabble [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Drinking, F/F, For my patient WMTB ducklings, The Next Step - Freeform, happy clexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: Clarke messages her friend group that they're going to meet up at the clubThe next day they do and find out what brought them there in the first place





	The Dropship

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! ^-^

_BabyGriff_ _started a group chat:_  

 _BabyGriff_ _renamed chat ‘Dropship’_  

 **_BabyGriff_ ** **_– Everyone at the Dropship tomorrow night. No excuses._ **  

 _World’sTalentRae_ _\- y?_  

 **_Octopus –_ ** **_whats_** ** _going on?_ **  

 _Cheekbones – we celebrating something princess?_  

 _Cheekbones – dammit Raven stop_ _changing_ _my name_  

 

Clarke closes the chat, letting her phone blow up with curious messages. 

“Sent the message?” Lexa asks, pressing her front against the blonde’s back. 

“Mhm.” 

Clarke looks at her hand and giggles. 

Lexa moves back so that Clarke could lie on her back. 

They smile at each other. 

“If you’re finished admiring my skills, how about we continue our own celebration. 

Clarke smirks, wrapping her hand around the back of Lexa’s neck and pulling her down. 

 

 

“So, Griffin!” Raven shouts. “Why are we here?” 

Clarke had so many different ideas to mess with them, drag it out, but her excitement bubbles over. 

“Oh you know,” Clarke shouts over the music. “I just thought we should all hang out and you know,” Clarke brushes blonde hair behind her ear with her left hand, inwardly smirking. She knows that the colorful, flashing lights will glint off it and draw attention to it.

Before Clarke can finish speaking, Octavia is screaming, standing up and pushing the boys out of the way to sit in the booth next to Clarke. 

“ _You’re_ _engaged_ _!!!!”_  Octavia shrieks excitedly. 

Everyone gathers around to see the ring and congratulate the couple. 

When Clarke is asked how Lexa proposed, she blushes such a dark shade of red they are almost worried about her. 

Clarke just stutters out illegibly until she finally tells them it's none of their business. 

The group of friends is curious but they let it go to celebrate, all of them getting beyond drunk. 

They would regret how much they drank in the morning but tonight is about celebrating and celebrate they do. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't get the stupid freaking links to work and I can't just copy over the picture :(
> 
> So if anyone is still curious to the ring I spent like 30 minutes looking for/coming up with then:
> 
> bluenile.come/build-your-own-ring
> 
> Petite Twist Diamond Engagement Ring in Platinum (1/10 ct. tw.)   
> Stock #: 58617   
>  $1,490
> 
> Cushion 1.08 ct. Diamond   
> Color: D  
> Clarity: IF  
> Cut: Very Good   
> Stock #: LD10164680  
>  $9,147 
> 
> Total Ring Cost   
> $10,637


End file.
